The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used mainly for connecting a wire harness in an automobile.
In FIG. 6, a mat-like waterproof plug b is fitted on a rear end of a connector housing a having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers a.sub.1, and is fixed by a waterproof plug holder c. Each terminal d, having a wire e connected thereto, is inserted into the corresponding terminal receiving chamber a.sub.1 through a corresponding through hole c.sub.1 (formed through the waterproof plug holder c) and a corresponding insertion hole b.sub.1 formed through the waterproof plug b, and is retained by known retaining means. At this time, the terminal d is press-fitted into the insertion hole b.sub.1 in the waterproof plug b to pass therethrough while expanding this insertion hole b.sub.1, and therefore there is encountered a problem that considerable labor is required for this insertion operation. Another problem is that when inserting and withdrawing the terminal d, the inner surface of the insertion hole b.sub.1 is damaged, thus lowering a sealing effect.
On the other hand, in a construction shown in FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B), a waterproof plug b' is supported by a waterproof plug holder c' in a connector housing a' in a non-compressed condition and provisionally retained condition. In this condition, a terminal d', having a wire e' connected thereto, is inserted into a terminal receiving chamber a.sub.1 ' through a relatively-wide insertion hole b.sub.1 ' (see FIG. 7(A)), and then the waterproof plug holder c' is forced into a completely-retained condition to compress the waterproof plug b', so that an annular rib b.sub.2 ' defining the insertion hole b.sub.1 ' is deformed to be brought into press contact with the peripheral surface of the wire e', thereby enhancing the waterproof effect (see FIG. 7(B)). In this construction, damage to the waterproof plug b' can be avoided when inserting the terminal d'; however, since the whole of the waterproof plug b' is held in a compressed condition for a long period of time, there is encountered a drawback that elasticity of the waterproof plug is lost upon application of heat, so that the waterproof plug fails to be restored into its original shape.